


At the Corner of Smitten and Sexy

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Dates, M/M, Masturbation, May cause cavities, Phone Sex, Sappy, Sweet, forward jim, idiots falling in love, shy bones, smitten boys, they're so cute it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's working as a pharmacy tech and the customer that he's been crushing on, Leonard McCoy, asks him out. Gee, I wonder what will happen!<br/>As of 4/29 please note the rating change and added tags!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Jim, can you please come get the next customer for me?” Nyota called from the out-window. JIm sighed and hung his head as he marched down there, wondering which customer he was saving her from now.

Sometimes it really didn’t pay to be the senior tech behind the pharmacy counter.

He stepped up to the counter and watched as Nyota smiled and walked back to the filling station. Jim took a deep breath and looked up to see who was next in line and nearly choked. It was Mr. McCoy, the sexiest fucking customer they had. Jim bit the inside of his lip, even as he smiled and felt his stomach do flips.

“Hi Mister McCoy, how are you today?” Jim turned to check the computer, to see if they were working on a prescription for him. 

“I’m good Jim. It’s always nice to see you.” Jesus fucking Christ on a cracker, but that man has a gorgeous smile, Jim thought. He fought not to get lost in those hazel-green eyes as he tried to remember that he was at work, but damn he looked fine today.

Leonard McCoy always looked like he’d just stepped out of the pages of a magazine and today was no different. He was dressed in an impeccable black suit and tie, with a pale pink shirt underneath. His jacket was unbuttoned and Jim could see the silver of his belt buckle glinting in the harsh fluorescent light of the store.

“No, Jim I don’t have anything here. I just...uh...well see I was wondering.” McCoy looked nervous and Jim couldn’t possibly understand why. He pulled him down to the other end of the counter; it seemed like he was going to ask something uncomfortable and Jim didn’t want his nosy co-workers listening in.

Oh shit, Jim thought, he really didn’t want to have to fill a Viagra prescription for this god-like man. He couldn’t handle that on so many levels.

“Mister McCoy, are you okay? What’s your question?” Jim was trying to stay professional, even though he wanted to jump the counter and climb the man like a fucking tree. McCoy looked up at Jim and smiled wearily.

“Please, call me Leo. Look, I was wondering...do you maybe want to have coffee with me sometime? Or dinner? Or ... something?” Jim swallowed hard, thinking that he could not have heard the man right. He was...asking Jim out? He must have stood there, blinking at the man in silence for some time because a horrified look came over his face.

“Oh, no I’ve read this all wrong. You know what, please forget I ever said anything. I’m gonna go now...” McCoy turned bright red and started to turn away but Jim’s arm flashed out and grabbed his wrist.

“You haven’t read it wrong at all. I’d love to grab dinner with you sometime. Or coffee or whatever you’re comfortable with.” Jim’s heart was hammering so fast in his chest that he could barely hear the answer.

“What time do you get off tonight?” Leo asked and Jim bit his lip as he tried to think. He’d gotten there at eight and it was Wednesday so he was working a shorter shift, plus it was Pike as the closing pharmacist so he would let him go early....

“Umm, well I get done at four.” Leo’s mouth twitched upwards in an adorable smirk.

“Do you wanna meet me at six then? Is that enough time?” Jim nodded and blindly reached out to grab a piece of paper to jot down his cell number. He pulled a pen from the pocket of his scrubs and handed the paper over.

“Six is great. Just gimme a call around five and let me know where you want to meet. I... really have to get back to work now, though.” GOD, Jim hated retail. He could hear the phone ringing, he could see out of the corner of his eye that there was someone peering in the drive through window at him and he could see green lights flashing from his computer screen, meaning that he had ‘waiting’ prescriptions to type up.

Leo smiled at him again and looked like he was going to lean across the counter.

“Well Jim I really look forward to it. I’ll call you at five. You can take my number out of the computer and put it in your phone. Till tonight.”

Jim smiled brightly at him and stood there watching as he walked away. How in God’s name could someone look as good coming as they did going? At that, Jim flushed bright red, hoping that he might get a chance to find out what Leo looked like while he was coming.

“James Tiberius Kirk!” Nyota screeched from the back of the pharmacy and he broke out of his trance to look at her. She looked fiercer than usual, her hair pulled back into it’s usual severe pony tail, her makeup just perfect and her scrubs fitting her better than any one else’s. If Jim weren’t gay and she wasn’t married he’d hit on her all the time.

“Did that gorgeous man just ask you out?” Jim rolled his eyes and turned towards the drive thru to pick up the phone and finally address the patient that was impatiently waiting. He helped the person, who so wonderfully decided to talk loudly on their cellphone during the entire exchange, then get mad at Jim for speaking, before placing the phone back on the hook and turning to Nyota again.

“He did. For tonight.” Nyota threw her hands up in the air before tackle-hugging Jim in the middle of the pharmacy. Then she was asking him mile-a-minute questions that he didn’t have the answers to.

“Jeez, you married people need to learn to have a life. I can’t let you live vicariously through me. Now, I’ve got another three hours before he’s even gonna call me. Let’s get some work done!” Jim finally snapped, getting nervous over his date instead of being excited.

At five on the dot, Jim’s cell phone rang. He clutched it in his sweaty hand, even knowing that the call was going to come was not enough to make him forgo his nightly run. He tried to get his breathing under control to no avail, and was panting when he answered.

“Hello?” He heard something muffled on the other end of the line.

“Jim? It’s Leo...is this a bad time? I thought you’d said five?” Jim smiled as he slowed to a walk, his apartment building coming into view.

“No, you got it right. I just always have excess energy after I work so I go for a run. Heading home to shower and change now. If we’re still on?” He held the phone to his ear tightly, not wanting to miss even a second of what Leo had to say.

Jim had been crushing on Mister McCoy since the first time he came into the pharmacy as a new customer. He’d rudely shoved Nyota out of the way when she couldn’t get his insurance to work and, since then, Leo had only ever dealt with him. Jim loved to hear his slow-as-molasses southern drawl.

“Yeah, we’re still on. So do you want...I mean, I could come pick you up or would you rather meet me there?” Jim paused for a second, thinking over the pros and cons to having the sexy man pick him up at his apartment.

“Yeah, why don’t you pick me up? I’m at 55 New Orleans Road, Apartment B. In an hour?” Jim stopped outside his building, bending over to get at the key he’d shoved in his sock while he listened to the sound of Leo repeating the address and writing it down.

“Yeah sure, see you in an hour, Jim. I’m really looking forward to it.” Jim felt his face split in a smile as he fumbled with the lock on the front door of the building.

“So am I. Okay, see you in an hour then, Leo. Bye.” He waited, hoping that he was the type of person who said goodbye instead of just hanging up. He was halfway up the stairs when it finally came.

“Bye Jim.” And the beep of a disconnected phone. Jim let himself into his pristine apartment and headed straight for the shower. He had one hour to make himself look half as delicious as the man that was going to be picking him up.

He hadn’t even been out of the shower for five minutes when his phone chirped with an incoming text. His breathing sped up, thinking that maybe Leo had texted him, but when he lunged for his phone he saw it was just from Nyota.

\--You asshole! You better text me when you get home tonite! I want all the gory details!--

He laughed as he tried to decide how to respond.

\--I’m a classy lady, bitch. I don’t get gory details on the first date. See you tomorrow.--

He threw his phone onto the bed and yanked open his closet, trying to decide what to wear. Leo never said where they were going, so Jim decided on something that would work anywhere. He had a nice pair of black slacks hiding in the back of his closet from before work had decided to change them to scrubs everyday, and a white button down shirt. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and left it untucked. He could change it when he saw what Leo was wearing, if he had to.

He took the next twenty minutes to brush his teeth, twice, and style his hair into something resembling fashionable. He slid on his silver Invicta watch and checked the time, 5:55. He smiled to himself and glanced around the apartment to make sure it was clean enough. A gentle knock sounded at the door and his stomach was all butterflies.

He pulled open the door and tried not to swallow his tongue as he took in the glory of the man on the threshold. Jim could tell he’d showered, because his normally neatly combed hair was slightly spiked up with product. He’d changed the black suit for soft charcoal colored dress pants and a white button up like Jim’s, but on Leo it made his tan skin glow. Jim swallowed around the lump in his throat.

“Hi.” He wordlessly gestured Leo into his apartment while he grabbed his wallet and keys off the table in the living room.

“Hi, Jim. It’s a nice place you have here.” Leo said softly and Jim was glad his back was turned because he nearly swooned. Leo McCoy was in his apartment, about to take him on a date. He took a deep breath and turned around, catching Leo in the act of checking out his ass. Leo flushed and turned to look out the window.

“Thanks, it’s not much but it’s home. So, are we ready?” Leo nodded and politely opened the door, holding it open for Jim. They made small talk on the way out to Leo’s car exchanging appreciative glances along the way. But when Leo pressed the unlock button on his car, Jim stopped dead and his mouth went dry.

“Is that... that’s your car?” Jim asked incredulously. He’d figured Leo had money but he hadn’t imagined that he had this kind of money. Leo grinned shyly as he opened the door to the Bentley Continental GT Ragtop convertible and gestured Jim inside.

“I can’t believe you drove this into my neighborhood.” Jim wondered aloud as he eased himself into the leather seat and watched Leo shut the door and walk around the front of the car to get in. Leo turned to look at him, still with the same shy smile on his face.

“I don’t spend a lot of money on myself but I travel a lot. These cars are meant to be driven so, I spoiled myself a bit. Can I put the top down?” He asked and Jim turned in his seat to stare at the man in wonderment.

“Of course! Please do. Oh god I can’t wait to ride around in this car.” Leo pressed the button to take down the top as Jim looked around interestedly. Leo smiled at him as he started the car up and watched as a shiver racked Jim’s whole body at the sound of the engine.

“Do you want a minute alone with my car Jim?” Leo asked with laughter in his voice.

“No, Leo, it’s just...this is amazing. I can’t wait to see where we’re going.” Leo gunned the engine and Jim shivered again as they got on the road. They rode in silence for a while, just enjoying the scenery.

When they pulled up outside of their destination, Jim barked out a laugh in surprise. It wasn’t the kind of place he’d pictured Leo taking him on a date. They parked the car and Jim waited as Leo insisted on coming around and opening the door for him again. He laughed at him as he climbed out of the car.

“A guy could get used to this kind of treatment, Leo. I like the whole ‘southern gentleman’ thing you got going on.” Leo flushed even as he pulled the restaurant door open for Jim. Jim laughed delightedly at the look on his face and the restaurant.

“I haven’t been to a Dave and Buster’s in years, man! This is awesome!” They got a table, ordered drinks and looked over the menu even as Jim was looking at all the games off to the side.

“I thought it had enough of everything that if you didn’t wanna be here with me we could still have fun.” Jim stopped looking at the games and narrowed his eyes at his date. Impulsively he reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

“I accepted a date with you. I want to be here with you. I wouldn’t have cared if we’d driven down to the gas station and had cold hot dogs.” Leo gripped at Jim’s hand.

“Well darlin, that’s wonderful to hear. I’m really glad you came out with me.” Jim felt the butterflies jump in his stomach as he looked into Leo’s beautiful eyes and saw the earnestness in them.

“So, let’s do normal first date stuff. You know what I do and I don’t wanna talk about me. So, what do you do?” Jim asked as he rubbed Leo’s palm with his thumb.

“Well, I don’t really work. Not in a traditional way, anyway. My family... is old, southern money. And now that I’m in charge of all their various businesses and charities. So I travel a lot working with the charities in the area. The one I’m currently working with is Autism Awareness and gives grants to families with kids who have autism.” Jim’s heart swelled when he heard that.

They talked for hours about Leo’s work, Jim’s dreams of getting out of the pharmacy and becoming a writer, about their childhoods, everything under the sun. They never managed to head over to the game side and play anything and Jim couldn’t have cared less. Jim felt so smitten and from the shy, longing looks he was getting from across the table, he thought Leo felt the same. By the time Leo was reaching for the check to pay, Jim felt like he’d known this man for years.

Leo and Jim walked out to the car and drove home, and Jim felt reluctant to let the evening end. When they pulled up in front of his apartment and Leo switched the car off, Jim turned to him with a question on his face.

“Do you wanna come up for some coffee?” Leo shook his head and Jim hoped it was regret that he saw in Leo’s gorgeous eyes.

“I would like that a lot darlin, but I have an early meeting tomorrow morning. But maybe...do you have to work on Saturday?” Jim shook his head no.

“Do you wanna do something on Saturday then? I have no plans. We could make a day of it...if...if you wanted to.” Jim unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over to place a kiss on Leo’s stubbled cheek. He inhaled deeply, loving the way that the man smelled.

“I had such a great time tonight. I would love to see you on Saturday.” Leo turned his head before Jim could pull away and their lips brushed. Jim took a deep breath again and savored the way that the small brush of their lips made him tingle.

“Are you sure that you don’t wanna come up with me?” Jim breathed and melted at the way Leo smiled at him.

“Why Jim Kirk, I’ll have you know I am a classy lady. I don’t put out on the first date, no matter how pretty your blue eyes are. Second dates, however, are negotiable.” Jim felt himself flush at the compliment. He pressed forward for another chaste kiss and Leo obliged him.

Jim thought he could have spent another few hours necking like teenagers in the car with Leo, but Leo smiled, pulled away and said that he wanted to walk Jim to his door. Jim nodded and pulled away, running his tongue over his lips to try and capture Leo’s taste.

Leo walked him to the door and pressed another few, too short, too chaste kisses to Jim’s already puffy lips. Leo pulled away with a groan.

“If I don’t go now, we will both regret it. I’ll text when I get home. And Friday we will decide what we want to do over the weekend?” He was so adorable, Jim leaned in and kissed him again, his tongue flicking out over the seam of Leo’s lips. Leo whined and pulled back pressing Jim away from him with a hand in the middle of his chest.

“I have to go. I’ll text when I get home, okay?” Jim nodded and reluctantly unlocked the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after the date. Please note rating increase!!! ;)

Jim ran up the stairs and into his apartment, shutting the door behind him quickly. He needed to be alone right that very instant. He pulled his phone, wallet and keys out of his pockets tossing the wallet and keys onto the table by the door and tucking his phone under his chin as he toed off his socks and shoes. He hastily unbuttoned his shirt, licking his lips to get the last remaining hint of Leo’s taste.

His shirt and pants were hastily tossed into his hamper as he returned to the living room to check that the door was locked before climbing into his bed in his boxers. He reached down beside the bed to grab the plug for his phone and turn the ringer on.

Jim shot a quick text to Nyota, knowing she’d never let him hear the end of it if he waited until the next day to tell her all about it.

\--Home safe, perfect gentleman. Already in bed, ALONE. C U Tomorrow--

Jim lay back in bed and waited for the chirp of his phone to tell him that he had an incoming message. He picked up his current ‘bedtime book’, The Hobbit, and tried to read a few pages but was too impatient. He wanted to get Leo’s text.

Well, that wasn’t the only thing he wanted.

Jim let his hand slip under the covers and rub against his clothed cock as he rocked his hips; he’d been half-hard since he’d kissed Leo’s stubbled cheek in the car. The man had smelled so good; clean, fresh and masculine. It made Jim’s knees go weak even as his cock got harder at the remembered scent and the feeling of his prickly cheek under Jim’s lips.

He slid further under the sheets even as he reached into his boxers to palm his cock with no clothes in the way. He’d just wrapped a hand around himself when his phone chirped. Stomach fluttering with anticipation, he grabbed at it with his unoccupied hand.

\--home safe. had a great time tonight. wish...-- Jim’s heart leapt into his throat. He bit his lip and concentrated at typing with his left hand.

\--wish what? wish you could stay?-- He sent the text stared at the screen of his phone, loving the thrill that went through his body when he saw the (...) pop-up that meant Leo was still talking to him.

\--yeah. you? You in bed?-- Jim bit his lip savagely. He was going to be honest, but he wasn’t sure just how honest he should be.

\--yeah, had to get in bed as soon as you left. can still taste your lips-- He hit send and gave his cock one long stroke while he waited for a response.

\--fuck. me too...oh-- Jim wasn’t sure what that meant but he grinned in his darkened room. He saw the (...) pop-up again and waited to hear what Leo was going to say.

\--are we doing this?-- “oh yeah we are Leo.” Jim sighed into the empty room. If he couldn’t have Leo actually there with him, they’d have each other this way.

\--yeah. what are you doing?-- He pulled his right hand out of his boxers and licked his palm before wrapping it around his cock again. Jim’s heart was beating so fast at the thought of what they were doing.

\--in bed, thinking about what you’d do if we were together-- He ran his thumb under the head of his fully-hard cock as he thought about how to reply, suddenly feeling shy.

\-- wanna kiss you more. barely got a taste, but your lips are so sweet-- Leo’s response was almost instant and Jim brought his knees up so that he could rest his phone on them while his hands were occupied.

\--hell Jim, yeah. what else?-- Jim felt bold, Leo wanted him to tell a story. So he’d tell a story, but first, he needed to know a few things.

\--where are your hands?-- Jim thrust his hips into his hand while he waited for the answer. It felt so fucking good, he didn’t want to stop.

\--one is wrapped around my cock, so hard just from thinking about you.-- A groan split the silence in his room. His cock pulsed at the thought of Leo being hard for him.

\--i wanna taste you. wrap my pretty lips around the head of your cock--

\--fuck Jim, then what?-- With his knees up, Jim thrust his hips up so that he could fuck his fist and type at the same time.

\--i would try to take you all the way to my throat. you want me to gag on it?--

\--oh god, you’d look so pretty-- Jim thrust his hips faster, wishing he had something he could shove in his mouth.

\--i’d slide my fingers up under your balls, inching closer and closer-- God, Jim wanted to do these depraved things to Leo. He couldn’t believe that they were having phone sex after a first date;a date that went no further than a kiss on his doorstep, despite his pleading.

\--fuck yes, oohhhh, fuck-- He kicked his covers to the end of the bed and watched the head of his cock move back and forth through his fist; he was leaking.

\--are you close Leo? leaking for me?-- He typed shakily. He swiped his thumb through the precome pearled at the tip of his cock and brought it to his mouth to suck it off.

\--fuck, yes. so close, all for you.-- Jim groaned aloud again and brought his damp hand back down to himself.

\--taste yourself for me and come. come all over those pretty, long fingers and think about me-- Jim couldn’t help himself; he followed his own orders and came on himself. His come pooled on his heaving stomach as his fist milked the last out of his own cock. He scrambled for his phone.

\--fuck. i can’t wait for Saturday. look at what you did to me with just words.-- Jim smiled at the overly bright screen of his phone, feeling his eyes droop as he swiped a finger through the pooling come on his stomach. He grimaced and reached beside the bed for a dirty shirt to clean off with.

\--me either. feel better now?-- He threw the come-covered shirt in the direction of the hamper, pulled the sheets up and lay on his side, phone still in hand as he watched the (...) of Leo responding.

\--so much. so sleepy. night darlin.-- Jim smiled and typed out a quick --night to you too-- before he set his alarm and closed his eyes.

********************************

Across town, Leo got up from his bed and flicked on the light in the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. He’d been working up the courage to ask Jim out for weeks. They’d had their date and he’d behaved like a total gentleman. He met his own eyes in the mirror, taking in the swollen lip, from where he’d been biting it, and the flushed cheeks.

He was so embarrassed. He reasoned with himself that they’d done nothing wrong but, he couldn’t believe they’d just done that. He’d never done anything like that before. He knew, instinctively, that Jim Kirk was like no one he’d ever met before though.

Jim was special.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has a couple of rough days at work, but he has Leo as the light at the end of the work week waiting for him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* A gay slur is used in this chapter. I do not like this word, and I especially did not like aiming it at Jim however... it felt (sadly) true to the situation. Working in customer service, especially where you are on one side of a counter and the customer is on the other, is not a good/fun/nice place to work. I've had more of these kinds of customers than I care to think about. 
> 
> Anyway! I hope that y'all like the final installment of Smitten and Sexy. This was super fun to write. Thank you to weweillspockyou and readithoney for encouragement and proofreading! Without you two amazing, wonderful ladies this would barely be English!!!!

When Jim woke up on Thursday it was to four texts and two voicemails. One text was from Leo, just saying good morning and Jim's face split into a huge smile. The other three were from Nyota, begging for details. He rolled his eyes and only replied to Leo.

He checked his voicemails while he brushed his teeth. Nyota called, begging him to switch shifts for the day because baby Amanda was sick and needed to go to the doctor. He called her back right away and agreed as he checked his watch to see how long he now had to get ready.

The other voicemail was from Leo.

"Jim I had an amazing time last night.... All of last night. And I don't... I mean I would hate to seem forward but I just... Well I'm not sure that I can... I mean I don't want to wait until Saturday to see you again. Could we, maybe, try for Friday after you get off work? I can pick you up at work and we could go to the movies or... Something. Whatever. Look, I've rambled on long enough. I'm busy all day but please call and leave me a message." The phone beeped in Jim's ear and his heart felt like it would burst.

After the night before, Jim couldn't believe that Leo was being so shy. It was painfully adorable. Jim dropped his phone on the counter and hopped into the shower, thinking of Leo; and last night. He grabbed his shower gel and lathered up, taking extra time on his sensitive stomach and nipples. By the time he reached a soapy-slick hand down to grab his cock he was rock hard thinking of last night. It didn't take long before he was spilling over his fingers and onto the wall. He shampooed his hair while he caught his breath and tried to come up with a suave way to say "hell fucking yes, can we have a sleepover, too" to Leo's voicemail.

He never figured it out. He dialed Leo's phone as he dried off and pulled a clean set of scrubs from his closet.

"Leo just got your message and I'm really glad that you called so soon. I'd love to move up our second date to Friday. I work till 430, if you really wanna pick me up. You know where I'll be. Can't wait to see you again."

Thursday dragged on for ages in Jim's mind, despite his shift getting moved up from 1 up to 10. He was ready to cry from boredom by the time 630 rolled around and Marcus finally let him leave to go home. He'd checked his phone at lunch but there hadn't been a message from Leo; he forced himself to remember that he had said that he would be busy all day and tried not to be upset by the lack of contact. Happily, there was a message when he stepped outside and turned his phone back on. Jim walked to his car, almost shaking in his excitement, and sat down to listen.

"Jim I was really happy to get your message this morning. I'm sorry I'm just gettin a chance to call you back and you must still be at work. Anyway, gonna be at this till late tonight but I had to tell you how glad I am that we get to see each other tomorrow. I hate to do this on voicemail but... Well my house is kinda far out of town and uhhhh" and the phone beeped in Jim's ear. He pulled it away from his head, smile dripping off his face to be replaced with a look of horror. His phone had deleted the rest of Leo's message! 

He paused and told himself that he could not afford to throw his phone in front of the tires of his car and run over it a few times, despite how tempting that sounded. He plugged the phone in and began the short drive home, chewing on his lip the whole time about how to fix it.

When Jim got home he felt calm enough to touch his phone again and he picked it up to send a quick text.

\--hi! My stupid phone cut off your message! You were saying something about your house?-- 

He dashed inside through the rain that just started and sighed, realizing he'd have to run on the treadmill in his closet today. He stripped off his scrubs and stood in his living room in his underwear contemplating running in the rain versus on the treadmill when his phone beeped with an incoming message.

\--yeah, about that... Dunno what happened. I have a 15 minute break now, can you talk?-- instead of texting back, Jim hit the speed dial he'd already assigned to Leo.

"Hello?" Jim began to smile again when he heard Leo's sexy voice.

"I think I can spare a few minutes for you today." He heard laughter on the other side of the phone, and a door shutting.

"Oh good. I'm not really great with texting so I was hoping I'd have a few minutes to talk to you today. I just locked myself in my car till we're done. How was your day?"

"It was good. Nyota’s baby is sick so she needed me to switch shifts so she could take her to the pediatrician, so I don't have to work a close-open. That's always nice." Jim said, settling onto the couch in his boxers, forgetting about his run momentarily.

"Oh no, is Amanda gonna be okay?" Leo asked and Jim felt a flash of emotion for this man. Up until yesterday he was just a customer that Jim had the hots for but he still just ... cared about them. It blew Jim away.

"Amanda's gonna be just fine, I'll tell Nyota that you asked though. Just some sniffles apparently. So.... On the aborted message, you were trying to ask me something?" Jim prompted and could almost hear the blush that he knew was rushing over Leo's cheeks as he cleared his throat.

"Yeah well, I mean I don't wanna be too forward but, well, my house is pretty far outside town and I was thinking we could maybe.... You know spend the weekend together. And so, I thought, maybe if you packed a bag to bring with you... I mean you can stay in the guest room!" Jim's stomach flipped; it seemed that he and Leo were on the same page after all.

"Yeah Leo, I'd like that. But, are you really gonna make me sleep in the guest room?" Leo coughed a bit in Jim's ear and Jim worried that he was being too forward. Before he could say anything to take it back, Leo was speaking again.

"No Jim. There are... Other places you could sleep, too." 

Jim bit his lip against the nervous giggle that threatened to escape.

"Well then yeah, I'll pack a bag tonight and we can spend the weekend together. As I said, I'm done at 430 tomorrow. So you can just meet me outside?" Jim asked hopefully. Fridays were beyond rough days at the pharmacy, they not totally jokingly called them "narc day" for all the controlled substance people that came in, and Jim didn't really want Leo to have to see him in the midst of all that. He tended to get a little cranky after a few hours of it.

"Yeah, that works. I hate to go but I gotta get back inside now Jim. Can I... Can I text you when I get home for the night?" 

Jim grinned again, feeling his skin heat up.

"Looking for a repeat of last night? I dunno, you didn't buy me dinner today...." Jim heard muffled swearing and a car door slamming shut.

"No, not ... I mean I wasn't... Not that I didn't but..." Leo stumbled over his words and Jim just collapsed into laughter.

"It's fine Leo. I understand. Please text me when you get home for the night. Go be an advocate for sick kids and I'll talk to you later." Jim smiled into the phone one last time and heard a soft "later" from the man on the other end of the phone.

Jim knew it was not possible to get sick from running in the rain but, with his weekend shaping up to look amazing, he refused to take the chance and dragged the treadmill into the middle of the tiny living room floor.

Jim tossed his bag into the back of his car, double checked that he had turned off everything in the apartment and grabbed his spare key for Nyota. He hit Starbucks on his way in and shot a text off to Leo as he waited in the parking lot for the pharmacist to show. 

\-- good morning! I hope you slept well and I can't wait for tonight!--

He scrolled through his Facebook feed for a while and sipped his venti hazelnut latte. It wasn't long before he got a response.

\--mornin. I did sleep well and I'm looking forward to tonight too. See you at 430?--

Jim spotted Pike’s car careening into the parking lot and got out of his car as he replied.

\-- yep. Time to clock in now! Later!!!--

Fridays were always ugly and this one was no exception. By noon his smile was gone from his face to be replaced by a neutral expression, what Nyota liked to call a "resting bitchface." By two, when he was finally able to escape the pharmacy for his lunch, he was fighting to keep the scowl off his face. People were being downright mean today.

He took a few deep breaths and clomped his way out to the car to enjoy fresh air and sunshine. There was another message from Leo.

\-- hey cutie! Hope your day is good--

\--it's terrible actually but I have something to look forward to afterwards--

\--sorry darlin. Can I help?--

\--not unless you wanna come be my knight in shining armour, haha--

\--okay--

And then nothing. What did that mean, Jim wondered? He tried texting back but realized that his 30 minutes were up already and he had to head back inside. He grit his teeth and took a deep breath to prepare.

At 3:45 Jim had had enough. People were especially mean today; and they were making it personal. He looked around the lobby to try and see how many more people were waiting in line and saw a familiar face sitting in the back. His stomach flipped; Leo was sitting in the lobby, smiling at him. He smiled back and apparently, that was a mistake. 

The "gentleman" that he'd been trying to help for the last 20 minutes, didn't like Jim's attention being split even for a second. There was a problem with his insurance and Jim had been repeating himself for the last 15 minutes trying to get the man to understand what was going on, and giving himself a headache by talking in circles. The pharmacist that day, someone named Khan, who didn't seem to care about what was going on with the customers at all, never tried to step in and help Jim at all.

“Look you little moronic faggot. Make eyes at your boyfriend another time, I need this now. How stupid could you possibly be, it’s not rocket science! Go sashay your little ass back into the pharmacy, put my pills in a fucking bottle and bring it out to me.” Jim swallowed and blinked, his eyes welling up with tears as his body went still and cold.

“Excuse you, that is totally inappropriate behavior sir.” Leo stepped up and tapped the mean patient on the shoulder, turning him around. Jim’s face burned as he tried not to burst into tears while Leo made a scene.

“You don’t talk to other people like that. Especially people that are trying to do a service for you. I suggest you leave now before I call the cops for harassment.” The guy, an overweight, balding man with such terrible body odor that Jim was breathing through his mouth, turned and started to mouth off at Leo.

“Oh, little faggot’s boyfriend gonna come save him? I’m a paying customer and I demand that you give me what I’m here for.” Leo’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he reached for the customer that was causing all the problems. Thankfully, Nyota had already called up front for Heindorf and Chapel, the managers. Chapel stepped up towards them as Heindorf stood back and looked menacing.

“Sir, I”ll thank you to please leave the store and never come back. I’m happy to have your prescriptions transferred to another pharmacy but we cannot, and will not, tolerate our employees being spoken to in such a manner. Now, please allow my manager Mister Heindorf to escort you off the property before I am forced to call the police and have you removed.” Chapel was nicknamed the “ice-queen” for a reason, a distant part of Jim’s mind noted as all the color ran from the customer’s face.

Chapel watched them go with a blank look on her face before she turned to Jim with tears in her eyes. She calmly walked into the pharmacy and pulled him into the back away from the customers.

“Are you okay Jim?” Jim nodded his head shakily and took a few deep breaths. His adrenaline had been pumping for a few minutes and now he was coming down, hard.

“I’m gonna be just fine. Thank you.” He whispered to her, trying to fight off tears. He didn’t think he’d ever have to deal with that kind of language or behavior, especially not in the workplace. He took another few deep breaths.

“Jim, go home. I’m not going to make you stay for the last few minutes of your shift. Go home, enjoy your weekend and please, do me a favor?” Jim looked up and cocked his head to the side.

“Come back on Monday? We can’t survive without you.” Jim gave her a half-hearted laugh and waved goodbye to Nyota as he left the pharmacy. Ny blew him a kiss and he waved it off, smiling at her and yelling for her to have a good weekend.

Jim headed up front to clock out and came out of the office to see Leo there, scowling at the customers as though they’d kicked his dog. Jim shyly held out his hand and Leo accepted it with a blush on his sweet face. 

They left the store in silence, both still brooding over what had happened just moments before. It all vanished from Jim’s mind, though, when he saw Leo’s car parked near his little Toyota. He ran to his car, grabbing his bag and double checking that he had everything he needed out of it, before he bounced on the balls of his feet next to Leo’s car. Leo laughed at him.

“At some point this weekend you’re gonna ditch me to spend time with my car, aren’t you?” He said as he clicked the unlock so Jim could climb in. Jim grinned at him as he gently placed his bag in the well behind the passenger seat and climbed in, sighing in comfort.

“Maybe. If I do, it’ll only be for a little while. You don’t need to be jealous. I’ll try to do it while you’re sleeping.” Jim felt a rush through his whole body when Leo began to laugh as he started up the car in question to get them the hell away from his work. Jim had, essentially, two and a half days to enjoy with the gorgeous man at his side and he didn’t intend to waste any of it.


End file.
